


They Won't Stop Flirting

by dirkygoodness



Series: Angels, Demons, Winchesters, Oh Shit! [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU where Gabe is alive and lives with the boys in the bunker, Cas is Human, Dean and Cas flirt like horny teenagers, Fluff, M/M, Sam is worried about Gabe, sometime in season ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's got no idea what Gabriel's laughing about, but honestly he doesn't care. Gabe's there and alive and that's really all that matters just then. Sam doesn't even notice Dean and Cas flirting right behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Won't Stop Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm BACK
> 
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

Sam tipped his head back, looking up angrily at the ceiling. It'd been about two weeks since he'd seen Gabriel, and he was starting to get a little annoyed. Not only does he not know anything about the Mark, but he also has to watch Dean and Cas flirt with each other all day. If Gabriel was there he'd be able to talk to someone and drown out his brother. It was even worse just listening to the way they flirted.

Most of the time it was Cas who'd start it, saying something really light about finding Dean lovely or something like that. Once he'd even said, when he could still see them, that Dean's soul was his favorite. Then Dean would say something back, something downright dirty or really uncharacteristically sweet and it would have Cas blushing darkly. It made Sam want to throw up in his mouth.

Sure, he was happy for his brother, but that didn't mean he had to like him and Cas doing it right in front of him. At least he'd only flirted with Gabe when they were alone. Come to think of it, Sam realizes he's actually only flirted with Gabriel about twice. Once after the second time they kissed, and the other when he was leaving to go get information. He was actually really surprised that Gabriel wasn't flirting with him every chance he got. Sam supposed that was okay though, because then it'd be Dean turn to complain his ass off.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted, making Sam jump, his head snapping to the doorway. Dean was standing there with this kind of 'super serious macho man' look and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Gabe's back." He said and Sam's mouth dropped open, before he was pushing past his brother and into the main room of the Bunker. Sure enough, Gabriel was sitting there in one of the chair - though he wasn't in perfect condition. Castiel was beside him, fussing over a wound on the angel's bicep that Sam could see glowing faintly. Gabriel grinned when he spotted Sam, giving him a small wave with his good arm.

"Hiya, Sammy boy!" Gabriel called. Sam walked over to him, squatting down so that they were about eye level. He only then noticed small cuts littering Gabriel's face. He moved his hands, cupping Gabriel's ace in his much larger hands and began to inspect the wounds. Gabe flinched, but didn't move Sam's hands from his face. "Aw, don't worry. I'm better than I look." Sam frowned, eyeing a particularly deep cut just under Gabriel's eye before he turned to Cas.

"Why isn't he healing?" He turned back to Gabriel before Cas could get anything out. "Why aren't you healing?" Gabriel shrugged, wincing as the cut on his arm pulls strangely against his skin. Sam frowned in disproved but Gabriel ignored him. Instead he moved his good arm and patted on Sam's shoulder gently.

"I am healing, I'm just going very slowly. After the fall our grace isn't... it's not as strong, as it was before. Even though I was out of heaven for a while, I was still getting a flow of energy. Now though, it's less. But-" Gabriel said, raising a finder to Sam's lips to stop him from talking. Sam frowned. "-I will end up healing. It's just gonna take a little longer."

"Would it help if we stitched the wounds closed?" Dean questioned, speaking up for the first time since they started talking. It was Castiel's turn to talk next however, and he seemed proud that he knew what he was talking about. Sam fought off a smile.

"No, it won't. It'll just fix the skin part of the wound, not the actual problem. He needs to heal his celestial body before his organic one." Cas stood up then, it he didn't move away. Dean snorted, shaking his head.

"Thanks, Doctor Cas."

Sam ignored him, instead he swept the pad of his thumb across Gabriel's cheek gently, careful to avoid the wounds there. Gabriel smiles slightly, his eyelids drooping slightly. Sam feels relief flood over him, know that Gabriel isn't dead somewhere or captured or something equally bad. He figure maybe he was worrying a little more than he thought, but then again of course he has been. He's a freaking Winchester. He was taught how to worry long before he was taught how to walk. Sam lets out a breath, his shoulders sagging visibly. "Don't do that again."

"Do what?" Gabriel asks with a tilted head, blinking in confusion. Sam shakes his head, his hands sliding down Gabe's face but not off.

"Not call for two weeks." Sam replies and he hears Gabriel make a little 'ah' sound, before the angel is giggling. Sam watches him for a moment before snorting, rolling his eyes. He's got no idea what Gabriel's laughing about, but honestly he doesn't care. Gabe's there and alive and that's really all that matters just then. Sam doesn't even notice Dean and Cas flirting right behind him.


End file.
